


The New Class and Its Teacher

by TheSuperShipper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Magic, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, watching their own show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperShipper/pseuds/TheSuperShipper
Summary: This is what would happen if the school had a..special class. Basically, a MLB Reaction Fic. Hope you enjoy!♥





	1. The Strange Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/gifts).



> All of this is Zagtoon's. Not mine.

Chapter One: Who Are You?

Marinette had overslept AGAIN. The Akuma attacks and nightly patrols were beginning to wear her down. Currently, she was in her usual morning scramble to get to school at least CLOSE to on time. "Tikki, I really hope that we will catch Hawkmoth soon. All the attacks and patrols have turned my schedule upside down!" Marinette gasped between breaths.  
"Don't worry, Marinette! Even if we don't catch Hawkmoth for a while, you will probably adjust to your new schedule!" Tikki chirped, the kwami's voice emanating from Marinette's small purse.   
"I doubt that, but thanks." Marinette said, her voice tinged with amusement. She was finally in the school after racing through the busy streets of Paris from her family's bakery. She burst through the doors into the classroom and skidded into her seat a millisecond before the bell rang.  
"Hey girl! You aren't late for once! How did that happen?" Alya, Marinette's best friend, joked. Alya had a natural tan tone to her skin, to accompany her red ombré hair.  
"I ran REALLY fast? Hey, where is Miss Bustier?" Marinette replied distractedly.  
"Don't know, she hasn't shown up yet." Alya replied with a frown.  
"That's weird, she's normally early...Do you think she was akumatized again?!"   
Suddenly, a girl walked into their classroom. She seemed close to their age, maybe a little younger. She was wearing an aqua sun hat, a dark teal blouse with lavender designs on it, as well as a pair of pants that gradually deepened from light purple to indigo. She had light brown skin, darker brown hair, and eyes that were such a dark brown, they almost appeared black. She continued to look at the class for a couple of moments, then opened her mouth and began to speak. "Hello to all of you, I suppose I shall make this short and to the point. You could say I am your substitute teacher for a while...Do not worry, Miss Bustier is perfectly fine, she is on a vacation, so we will be studying a whole different subject now." She paused for a moment, smirking mischievously. "Our lessons will be very...Educational."   
Marinette frowned, something seemed off about this girl who showed up and claimed she was to be their teacher. The whole class was murmuring amongst themselves, wondering what they were going to do today. "Alright, everyone, please come up to the front of the class, by the Alphabetical order of your first names. It will help to get our class started."  
Adrien went up first. He started to introduce himself, but the girl cut him off. "Oh no, mon petite chat...I will be doing the introducing..." She said while smirking. Adrien looked stricken at the mention of a cat, and wondered, did she know he was Cat Noir?  
"Wait, how are YOU going to introduce US?" Alya asked, hand raised. The girl said nothing but pointed at Adrien.   
"Adrien Agreste. Father is Gabriel Agreste. Mother presumed dead, but may be...Missing. Best friend that is human: Nino Lahiffe. You have a large crush on Ladybug. Never been Akumatized. It is theorized that this is due to the sheer amount of disappointment in his life. Presumed to enjoy cheese, especially Camembert, but that is untrue. One of the most famous models in all of Paris. Shall I continue?" The girl asked. Everyone in the class, including Adrien was extremely shocked. "Now, Alix Kubdel, come up." The girl ordered.  
"Who IS this girl?" Marinette whispered to Alya. Alya simply shrugged. Neither one saw that the girl in question had been listening.   
"Marinette? Alya? You will find out who I am after I have introduced all of you." She announced. "Ok, so, Alix Kubdel, your father is the director of a museum, your brother Jalil works for him. No mention of your mother has ever been made, so I will presume her to be...departed or divorced. You are friends with practically everyone in this class, though you do have a friendly rivalry with Kim. You also have a slight crush on said rival." Alix's cheeks flushed red at the divulgence of personal information, and opened her mouth to protest, but the girl continued on. "You were Akumatized on your 15th birthday into Timebreaker after Chloe Bourgeois broke your family heirloom watch. A very talented and competitive roller blader."   
At this point, everyone in the class was pretty freaked out. Alix walked slowly back to her seat, still flushed after her crush had been revealed.  
"Alya Cesaire. Mother works as a chef in Mayor Bourgeois's hotel. You have two little twin sisters, who were Akumatized into the Sapotis. You yourself have been Akumatized, into Lady Wifi after Chloe Bourgeois got you suspended from school temporarily. Your best friend is Marinette, and you are dating Nino. You began to fall for him after Ladybug locked you in a zoo cage during an Akuma attack so you would be safe. You own the Ladyblog, and can usually be found filming an Akuma attack if there is one." Alya smirked, it was all true, and she did not care if anyone heard any of this.   
"Chloe Bourgeois. Your father is the Mayor of Paris. Your mother travels the world. She was Akumatized into Style Queen. You have been Akumatized into Antibug, after Ladybug did not heed your advice after you interfered during an Akuma attack. You idolize Ladybug, and have a Ladybug costume you enjoy putting on. You are only kind to Adrien, due to your crush on him, and you have Sabrina serve as your personal servant. Other than that, you are rude to everyone, so no one is a big fan of you. You are wealthy and powerful, but on the inside, you feel very alone. That and your parents never really being with you has urged you to push others away."   
Chloe looked down at the floor, stunned by the honesty of those words. The others in the class looked at Chloe, seeing her for the first time in a new light.  
"Ivan Bruel. I know nothing about your family. You were Akumatized into Stoneheart after Kim made fun of you being too scared to tell Mylene about your crush on her. You were the first person Hawkmoth Akumatized. After being Akumatized, you and Mylene began dating. You are friends with some others in your class, even Kim. You are extremely strong, and have a soft heart."  
"Juleka Couffaine. Your mother owns a boat on which you and your brother Luka live with her. Your mom has been Akumatized into Captain Hardrock, and you were Akumatized into Reflecta after Chloe and Sabrina tricked you into missing school picture day. Your best friend is Rose. It is theorized that you may like Rose in a crush sense, or Nathanael. Neither is truly confirmed yet. You are a guitar player, like your brother."  
The girl was still smiling, and the class was becoming more and more interested in finding out who she was, as well as how she knew so much about them.  
"Le Chien Kim. I have no knowledge concerning parents or siblings. Your best friend is Max, followed closely by Alix. You were Akumatized into Dark Cupid(?) after Chloe, who you used to have a crush on, rejected and humiliated you on Valentine's Day. You now have slight crushes on both Alix and Ondine. You are a talented athlete."  
The girl stopped for a minute to take a drink of water from a glass she picked up off of the desk. She waited a moment, then continued.   
"Lila Rossi. Exchange student from Italy. I do not know anything about your family. You do not really have friends here yet, as you are still settling in, and also because you tend to lie compulsively. You were Akumatized into Volpina after Ladybug revealed that you had been lying in front of Adrien, your crush. After you were un-Akumatized, she attempted to apologize but you pushed her away. However, you are very creative."  
Lila glared at the girl, she didn't need her bringing up her moment of shame, even if she threw in a compliment.  
"Now, one of my personal favorites, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your parents are Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Your mother was Akumatized into _____. Your grandmother was Akumatized into Befana. Your Great-uncle was Akumatized into Kung Food. You have never been Akumatized, although you almost were when Chloe ruined your birthday present you made for Miss Bustier. You have a large crush on Adrien, but you also have a slight crush on Luka, Juleka's brother. You are talented in baking, and designing clothes. Your best friend is Alya, and you are also a friend of Cat Noir."   
At this, everyone in class, except Adrien, gave both the girl and Marinette a strange look. How did Marinette know Cat Noir? The girl continued on regardless.  
"Max Kante. I do not know anything about your family. Your best friend is Kim. You have a crush on Sabrina, due especially to her high intellect matching yours. You were Akumatized into Gamer after Marinette beat you in a video game 'tournament'. You are extremely smart, and have crafted the intelligent AI named Markov, who was Akumatized into Robostus."  
"Mylene Haprele. I know little of your family, but your father was Akumatized into The Mime. You were Akumatized into Horrificator after you got an extreme case of stage fright. You are dating Ivan, and are friends with a few of the others, even though you are rather shy. One of your best friends is Rose, because you both have naturally gentle temperaments. You are a very calm and sweet person."  
"Nathanael Kurtzburg." The girl stopped and frowned at him. "I will be clear, I am not your biggest fan, but, you are here. I shall be kind to you. Now, Nathanael, I have no information about your parents as well. You were Akumatized into Evillustrator after Chloe publicly made fun of your crush on Marinette. Which you STILL have, as well as a small crush on Juleka. You are very artistic, but a bit of a lone wolf, not really friends with anyone here. May I suggest you befriend Lila?"   
The class looked at Nathanael, and he shrugged. Socializing was not really his thing, but if this girl, who seemed to know everything about them, said he should befriend her, why not?  
"Nino Lahiffe. Once again, no information regarding your family. You were Akumatized into the Bubbler, after Gabriel Agreste was extremely rude to you, though you were simply sticking up for his son. You used to have a crush on Marinette, but after Ladybug locked you in the zoo cage with Alya, you realized you had a lot in common with her, and now you and Alya are dating. You are a very talented DJ, and are known to have a fondness for bubbles. You are friends with most, and your best friend is Adrien."  
"Rose Lavillant. I know nothing of your family. You were Akumatized into Princess Fragrance after Chloe mocked you about you fangirling over a foreign prince who was visiting. I have no knowledge of your romantic inclinations, but I presume you still have a crush on the Prince, whose name was Ali. You are friends with most everyone, and try to be kind to everyone, even Chloe. You are the main singer in a little band you and a few other classmates formed. Your best friend is Juleka."  
"Now, last but not least, Sabrina Raincomprix. Your father is a policeman here in Paris, who mainly serves the mayor. He was Akumatized into Rogercop. You were Akumatized into Vanisher after Chloe pushed you away over a trivial matter. You harbor a small crush on Max. You began to be friends with Marinette, but you began to believe that she was trying to pull you into the same position you were in with Chloe, so you ceased your friendship. You have not made any other friends in this class. You are very smart, and usually do Chloe's homework in addition to your own."  
Now that the girl had finished, everyone was quiet as they waited for her to explain who she was, and how she knew all of this information about them. The girl looked at all of them, smiled serenely, and snapped her fingers. As soon as she had done that, the whole room flashed with a brilliant light, and every living being in the classroom vanished.


	2. Chapter Two: Where Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find what their "class" will be like...  
> *Winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again...everything is Zagtoon's. Even if Thomas Astruc is killing us with feels.
> 
> Chapter three will be coming semi-soon, I am SO glad to everyone that has posted positive feedback.  
> Fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo...  
> This is still for you! ♥

Adrien was the first to wake up. "Wha-what happened?" He mumbled groggily. He felt like he had slept on a bed of rocks.  
"Hello Adrien. Welcome to my home, where we shall be conducting our classes now and in the future." The girl announced. The rest of the students were all asleep, on top of blankets in a grassy grove. The grove was surrounded by giant trees, far larger than redwoods, and had a small brook running through it. The sky was blue, and the sun was shining brightly down on them through the tree's canopies.   
Soon after Adrien woke up, the others began to as well. They all were very shocked and disoriented after discovering that they were now in a forest.   
"Well, now that you are all awake, let me explain a few things. First off, my name is Esmeralda Montania. As I have already said, I will be your teacher, but in a different subject than you are used to. I am not from your world, nor am I an alien. Where I come from, you are all characters from a show, and you are very interesting. So, I have decided I want to have you watch your own show, look at your fan art, read some comics, sing some songs to observe your reactions. Basically, if it is there, I want you to see it. We will avoid fanfictions, though. Any questions?" the girl asked.  
Everyone stopped for a minute, stunned. Finally, they began to speak up.  
"So, here is my list. How can you do this, is this actually your house, do you know who the superheroes are, and can I put this on the Ladyblog?" Alya rattled off.  
"Okay, so, for the first question, I am a normal human, except for one thing. I have a super power. Not caused by a kwami or anything else. My power is that I have a large daily amount of powered energy that I can use for anything I want. Flying, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Creation, anything I can think of. I just have a certain amount of power I can use each day." The girl explained quickly. After she had explained her powers, she used them to fly a couple feet in the air, levitate a rock, change her hair color to black (then quickly back to brown), and other things. The students watched in awe, and a few of them, like Nathanael and Lila, wished that they had this gift.  
"Now, second question answer: This clearing itself is not my actual house, but you could call it the doorstep to it. I do know who ALL of the superheroes are, they are in this very class. Do not worry, I will not reveal your identities YET. Your kwamis are inside waiting for you. Alya, I would ask you to not put this on the Internet. I am trusting all of you very much, and do not worry. You all WILL remember this. Every day you will come back for ONE lesson, which will be one episode of a show, a category of fan art, and so on." The girl was getting excited, so happy to show her new students all that she could.   
"Alright, let's go into my house now!" The girl cheered, then snapped her fingers.  
All of a sudden, the trunk of the giant tree behind the girl swung open.


	3. Chapter Three: The Reveal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of them find out! YAAAAAAY! XD
> 
> Also...I've been bookmarked! Ahhhh! I am SO happy!  
> *tears up with joy*  
> Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. To quote Captain Jack Sparrow:  
> "Did everyone see that? Because I will NOT be doing that again."
> 
> For now anyways....  
> I hope you guys love it! ♥

The girl turned around and stepped into the tree, motioning for the others to follow her. Once inside, everyone but the girl gasped. They had begun to float up into the air! Quickly, before they could panic, the girl began to explain why.  
“Everyone, you’re floating because of a special magic stone I have set in the bottom of the tree’s trunk. I call these stones Magijewels™, because I can store reserves of my magic in them, and they will last forever doing what purpose I want them to, like making us float up to my home.”  
Marinette frowned, thinking. “Wait, if you only have a certain amount of power each day, how can they last forever? Wouldn’t that drain you?”  
The girl paused, thinking. She then snapped her fingers, and everyone but she, Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Nino, and Adrien froze, though they kept floating upwards through the humongous tree’s hollow trunk.  
The five who were un-frozen gasped. They knew she was powerful, but hadn’t imagined her being able to freeze nine people. Hawkmoth could freeze one of his victims, but nine was quite a few more.  
The girl noticed their shock, and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad with my powers, unless I’m akumatized which is HIGHLY unlikely…”  
“And if you are?” Chloe asked.  
“If I’m akumatized, you’re basically all screwed.”  
The students stopped for a minute, and thought about it.  
“Eh, Ladybug would totally find a way to defeat you.” Adrien said, while Alya and Chloe nodded their agreement. Marinette blushed, and kept silent.  
“Anywho, Magijewels™. They don’t drain me, because they’re made of the same materials as your Miraculous Jewelry. Examples: Ladybug’s earrings, Cat Noir’s ring, Rena Rouge’s Necklace, Queen Bee’s Hair Pin, and Carapace’s..Is it a watch? I actually don't know yet..”  
“Wait…Why are you telling us…Oh crap...You said ‘your’ as in our…” Adrien said, eyes widening as realization dawned upon him. Marinette squeaked, Alya squealed, Chloe frowned, and Nino visibly paled.  
“I don’t even care anymore…. Y’all are Miraculous Holders. Congrats! I FINALLY broke the square… Sorry Mari, you’re welcome Adrien, congrats to Alya, don’t freak out too much Chloe, and chill out Nino.”  
“The square…?” Marinette questioned, still shocked.  
“Um, how about, WHO THE HECK IS WHICH SUPERHERO?!” Alya screeched, vibrating with excitement. Then she paused, calming down. “Well, except me…” She mused.  
“Heh-heh…Alright. I’m going to be blunt again. Alya, you’ll start. You, as LADYBUG already knows, are Rena Rouge. Chloe, you’re Queen Bee, you were also chosen by Ladybug. Nino, you are Carapace, chosen by...Well, I’m not sure yet. I’ll assume Ladybug. That means…Adrien, you, as you OBVIOUSLY know, are Cat Noir. And Ladybug, well…There’s only one person left that isn’t frozen, isn’t there...” The girl smirked, looking at Marinette.  
In unison, Adrien’s, Ayla’s, Chloe’s, and Nino’s heads turned towards Marinette. Then they all started flipping out.  
“Oh, this really is fun…” The girl mused.


	4. Chapter Four: Kwamis! (Among Other Things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...This is short. Sorry! But, I'm setting up for a bigger chapter...And better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Note:
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read this so far!   
> A little random, but I am in the quest of some good Zana fanfics to read...I've found and read a few, but otherwise...I have been woefully disappointed. If you find some, please let me know!

After everyone had calmed down, ESPECIALLY Adrien, the girl unfroze their other classmates. They immediately noticed that everyone else seemed tense, besides the girl, of course.   
“Ok…Anyone else feel like we missed something very important?” Alix deadpanned.  
“The odds, greatly increased by the presence of our new teacher, are incredibly high.” Max answered.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, it was of no concern to you…” the girl smirked. “Yet.”  
Everyone looked rather unnerved by that statement. Then they shrugged it off.  
“Look up everyone! We’re almost into my home!” The girl squealed.  
They all looked up, into a giant glowing circle. The circle glowed with a mixture of lavender, aquamarine, and white. It was beautiful. As they passed through the circle, they felt a sensation similar to being wrapped in a warm blanket, drinking a rich hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows on top. As they emerged from the shining circle, they couldn’t help but gasp. The room was absolutely gorgeous.  
Suddenly the girl called out, “Dusk! Dawn! Moonlight! Come here, cuties!” As soon as she had finished yelling, three animals appeared.  
“Everyone, these are my pets! You might find them a little peculiar but they’re perfectly wonderful! Also, Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Pollen, Wayzz! Your holders are here!”  
Everyone fell silent as the four kwamis appeared, then turned to look at their respective person. Plagg went to Adrien, Tikki went to Marinette, Trixx went to Alya, Pollen to Chloe, and Wayzz to Nino.   
There was a moment of silence, then Sabrina asked, “Um, Chloe? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!”  
The   
Miraculous holders all looked at each other, then giggled nervously. Internally, they were all thinking, “OhnononononononononoNoNoNO!”


	5. An Update..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not actually a chapter, I'm sorry! I'll post soon..

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been SO busy. I have been working on this, but it is harder with my schedule. I promise I'll post soon..


	6. Chapter Five: The Bigger Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I'm working on it, thank you all for waiting!

Chloe began to stutter, which was unheard of in the past, that was usually what Marinette did. Nino looked away from the other uncomfortably, and Alya fell silent for the first time in a LONG time. Adrien began to blush, visibly blush, which was also unheard of. Marinette looked around, and sighed. It looked like it was up to her to explain.  
“So…Guys? These are…Our Kwamis…” Marinette said slowly.  
“What the heck are--?!?!” Max began to scream.  
“She hasn’t finished yet, Max, chill out, Monsieur Mind.” The girl sighed. “And yes, I just gave you a nickname. Deal with it.”  
At this Max fell silent, and the girl left him to consider his life. Then she clapped her hands, and said, “Ok, well, I’m not patient enough to write too much more, so I’ll just explain myself.”  
Hearing this strange sentence, the classmates looked at each other in confusion. They couldn’t see her with any paper or a pencil…  
She noticed their glances, and said, “Trust me, on this one it’s better to not ask.” They had gotten used enough to her general oddness, they knew better not to question what she said.  
“Alright so, short or long version? Actually, I don’t want to be patient! Short it is! I’ll begin at the bottom…. Chloe is Queen Bee! Her Kwami is Pollen, and her Miraculous is a hair clip. Her special power is _____, which _____. Next up! Nino is Carapace! His Kwami is Wayzz, and his Miraculous is a bracelet. His special power is Shell-ter, which creates, simply put, a protective force field. Next up, Alya! Alya is Rena rouge. Her Kwami is Trixx, and her Miraculous is her necklace. Her special power actually doesn’t have a name…But she can create amazing illusions.” The girl smiled.  
“Now…Onto the main two! My pun-loving, black leather-covered feline friend Cat Noir! He is one who you would not suspect. Cat Noir is Adrien Agreste! His kwami is Plagg, and his Miraculous is his ring. His special power is Cataclysm, which can destroy one object, no matter what it is. Finally, Ladybug is…Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Her kwami is Tikki, her Miraculous are her earrings, and her ability is Lucky Charm, which can summon up one object.”  
At this information overload, the classmate just stood in shock, then Alix said,  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting that for sure.”


	7. Chapter Six: The Almost Start Of Class (AKA I'm tired of plot so I'm just messing around..).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random stuff. I'm sort of setting up for next chapter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not posted a lot. I've been really busy. Thanks to all who've been reading. This chapter is kinda random, and there isn't, like any dialogue. I'm just doing whatever.

Once AGAIN, after everyone had calmed themselves down, the girl took control. “Everyone? These are my darling pets! Their names are Dusk, Dawn, and Moonlight.”  
As she spoke the animal’s names, they stepped forward. They were obviously intelligent. Dusk was a cat, but her color was an amalgamation of blues through reds, oranges, reds, and purples. Around her face, which was dark blue, she had sparkling spots, in the shape of whiskers.   
Dawn was a Fennec Fox, who’s colors were light, almost pastel. The colors ranged from rose, to robin’s egg blue, to buttercup yellow. Her giant ears had white intermingling with the rest of the colors.  
Moonlight, however, was a chubby little corgi. Who was adorable, and pure white. ‘Nuff said. (I told you I was just messing around in this chapter).  
As per pretty usual reactions, the girls squealed and cooed, and the guys sort of half smiled. Except Adrien. The dear sunshine child, and also The One with The Softest Eyes, A.K.A. Nino. They were loving the animals.  
“I’m tired of this. Students, if you’d follow me?” The girl drawled.  
“Where are we going?” Rose asked, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity, like that of a child’s, because she is adorable, and even if I don’t support JuleRose (Don’t kill me please) I still love the characters.  
“To the Fan-Art Room! Gotta love Pinterest…It’s quite diverting if you try it out...” The girl mused thoughtfully. “Anywho, here we are.”  
“What? We haven’t moved a muscle, Ms.…Um..” Kim’s voice trailed off, he couldn’t remember her name.  
“You know what? I’ll use my gamer-tag. Just call me PadmeKitty12. Kitty is fine for short. Or if you want to, call me Dulce y Salado. It means sweet and salty, and I can be both. And we have moved!” The girl explained, then winked.  
As she winked, the whole room around them warped, stretched, then solidified into something completely different.  
“Welcome, my students, to the Fan-Art Room, everyone, you’re in your assigned seat, don’t move, or I’ll make you sit in the seat of embarrassment I’ve designed for each and every one of you.” Then she muttered so no one could hear, “I mean, I’m going o put them in there anyways, so why not make it seem like a punishment…”  
The whole class sat very still, and waited for their first session of class to begin.


	8. The Happy Fun Times of Utter Chaos! (With Special Guest Appearances!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title says all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long..I've been having writer's block like crazy...  
> Posts will most likely be not very frequent, but I WILL try for you all!  
> ~With Dessert, Esmeralda..  
> <({Oo)∞(Oo})>//'

After everyone was settled in, the girl chose the very convenient time to make Marinette stand up. Literally, right after they’d all sat down.  
“Mari-gold! It’s your turn! Take a seat, por favor!” The girl said in a sing-song voice. She was now, oddly enough, wearing a fitted blue cocktail dress, which reminded the students of…A peacock? She noticed their odd looks and grinned.  
“I’m cosplaying as Mayura…So call me Pavo Real! It is pronounced Pahv-Oh Rey-ahl. Oh yeah…. You don’t know who Mayura is yet or who Hawkmoth is. I need to change that.” She grinned maniacally. “Changed my mind! To the O.M.G.H.D.W.N.N. Room!”  
“Do we even want to know what that stands for?” Alix said lazily.  
“Maybe, maybe not! Wow…I’m starting to remind myself of Pinkie...” The girl muttered. “Anywhat… O.M.G.H.D.W.N.N. Room stands for Oh My Gosh How Did We Not Notice Room. Because y’all are muy oblivious. Like, seriously, you have problemas.”  
At this the class shrugged. They were slowly learning to “Roll-with-it”. The girl turned on a radio, that started playing, and the girl started squee-ing and bouncing up and down.  
“She’s got her head in the clouds, and she’s not backing down...” The radio “sang beautifully. The girl appeared to be waiting for something. Suddenly, a giant burst of flame appeared right next to her, with the sound of enthusiastic yelling.  
Leo Valdez had arrived with style, and he was singing, “THIS GIRL IS ON FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!” Then he once more burst into flame and disappeared, to a very confused Calypso.  
“And that, my friends, was Leo McShizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme. We get along very well.” The girl said drolly, then she winked, and the class was now floating in a Indigo, Violet, and silver room.  
“Wha-?” Max began to ask.  
“Just don’t Max. It’ll break your lovely smartie-pants brain. But that’s your problem if it happens. Anyways. O.M.G.H.D.W.N.N. Room. Welcome to it.” The girl stated dramatically.  
“All I’m gonna do is tell you, and expound on your obliviousness. First up? Hawkmoth. Who do you think he is?” She asked.  
The class puzzled over it for a while, then gave up, and shrugged.  
“No clue? No problem. And you’d have no idea on Mayura…So…Villain identities and tragic backstory time. The short version. But first, you all need to be quiet while I talk, because I don’t feel like having you talk while I’m writing.” The girl chirped.  
Magical, translucent bindings appeared over each student’s mouth, and they all just plain didn’t care anymore. Except Max. The girl liked picking on Max, so she made his bindings bright pink, with unicorns, kappas, and other non-existent things on them to make his brain freak out.  
“Ok. Hawkmoth. Gabriel Agreste. Boom. Your worlds are destroyed. He’s trying to bring his wife back from the dead, ‘cuz she’s dead, in a Snow-White coffin in a creepy, like, mausoleum under the mansion, because she used the Peacock Miraculous, I think, which is damaged. Now, Mayura. Man, I feel for her. She’s none other than Nathalie Sancour, which, by the way, her name means ‘without-a-heart’. She’s utterly devoted to Gabriel Agreste, and so is devoted to Hawkmoth. She is in love with Gabriel Agreste (That’s my ship, and if it sinks, too bad) and was willingly akumatized by him. When that didn’t work, she used the Peacock miraculous to become Mayura. WOW this is taking a long time. Wow is Mom upside down, tacocat is a palindrome, and I’m random/derpy…Anyways. Nathalie is now working with Agreste. And probably slowly succumbing to whatever claimed Emilie’s life when she used the Peacock Miraculous. Now, I’m tired. See you guys in a bit.” With that life-shattering knowledge, she “poofed” away in a flash of…Glitter and Glue? Leaving behind the students, in their bindings, coated with glue and rainbow glitter.  
Then she popped back in, yelling, “I forgot! Discord, I need a favor, repaid with all the chaos you want...”  
Discord appeared, grabbed the girl, then disappeared in a whirlwind of Flowers, cherry blossoms, popcorn, PIGEON FEATHERS, snow, leaves, AND…Flour. It was beautiful Chaos for an ENTIRE.FREAKING. HOUR. Absolutely wonderful, especially for poor Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> I'm thinking Truth or Dare next?  
> OR something else?  
> Gimmie suggestions, and if I like 'em, I'll add them in!  
> The fate of the O.S.O.D. (Oblivious Class Of Doom) is in your hands!  
> Have fuuuuuun!  
> (By the way...Want to be in my story? Send me info of what you want to do/say/look like! I'll add you in! Or do more fandom character appearances!)


	9. Apologies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be deleted when Hiatus is over!

So, this is just a notice to let you know that this story will be on Hiatus, officially, for at least a month. I’m just waiting until the school year is over, then will write some more, I promise!  
Sorry guys..


End file.
